1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of removing concrete.
2. Related Art
Concrete floors are generally between four and twelve inches thick. When removing concrete flooring, there are two alternative approaches. The first is to saw trenches into the concrete so that the concrete is cut into rectangular slabs between eighteen and forty-eight inches long in a grid-like pattern. Each piece, which can weigh up to five hundred pounds, must be pried off the ground, lifted by hand, and then placed on a dolly to be removed from the site. This requires the laborer to get his fingers under one end of the slab, lift that end up off of the ground, and roll the slab onto the dolly. Two laborers are generally required to roll the slab onto the dolly.
The second approach is to break the concrete floor into many small pieces and then remove the pieces from the site. This requires the laborer to make many trips with the pieces. It also produces small chunks and dust which are difficult to remove, making it difficult to leave the workplace clean after the concrete floor has been removed.